1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to technologies for providing content to be learned using a wordbook.
2. Description of the Background
A mobile communication terminal released in the early stage of the technology generally had only the simple functions of a mobile telephone. On the other hand, a current mobile communication terminal has various multimedia functions, such as that of an MP3 player, wireless Internet access, etc., beyond merely the simple calling functions.
Further, many additional functions, for example, mobile games, wireless Internet, etc., that are capable of using the multimedia functions of the mobile communication terminal are also in service in current devices.
Many current mobile communication terminals are performing wireless Internet service using a wireless Internet browser, such as, for example, a wireless application protocol (WAP) browser, etc. Also, the current mobile communication terminals may search for a variety of information using a wireless Internet platform, for example, a general virtual machine (GVM), a binary runtime environment for wireless (BREW), JAVA, etc., without restrictions on time and occasion.